Universitarios y Profesionistas
by IsabellySly
Summary: Esta es una historia en el mundo real. Donde tomo a la gran mayoría de personajes de Harry Potter y solo unos cuantos de Crepúsculo. Por ahora es todo lo que puedo decir. (HISTORIA EN PAUSA HASTA NUEVO AVISO)
1. Capítulo Piloto

_21 octubre 1997_

Harry caminaba torpemente de la mano de su pequeña hermana Euphemia de once meses, aún daba pasos torpes pero Harry de 7 años era bastante paciente con ella y la llevo a un estudio que conocía bastante bien. La ayudo a subir a un sillón y luego se sentó con ella, saco un biberón y se lo dio, la abrazo poniéndola sobre sus piernas y así se quedaron. Harry quería huir de aquel lugar y no porque no le gustara, sino por los acontecimientos que pasaban afuera, su hermanita se durmió pronto y el solo se quedó sentado abrazándola, queriendo protegerla de todo lo que pasaba. Se había quedado largo rato y pronto se contagió del sueño y comenzó a cabecear pero escucho que habrían la puerta, era Regulus de 12 años.

-Hola Harry, Sirius te está buscando – Tomo asiento junto a ellos - ¿Quieres que les diga dónde estás?

\- No, no quiero ver a nadie

\- ¿Te gustaría ir a mi habitación? Prometo no decirle a nadie donde te ocultas, además creo que Mia debe pesar y tus brazos ya deben estar adoloridos

\- Un poquito, pero ya no puedo ponerme de pie, se entumieron mis piernas

\- Entonces que dices sí, yo cargo a Mia y tú te pones de pie y mientras la arrullo estiras tus piernas y nos vamos a mi habitación ¿Es un buen plan no crees?

\- Si es un buen plan – Regulus se puso de pie y Harry le tendió a Mia que se removió pero cuando comenzaron a arrullarla se volvió a dormir – Oye Reg, ¿crees que mamá y papá despierten pronto?

\- Vamos Harry creo que tú también debes dormir – Regulus los llevo a su habitación, por suerte no se toparon con nadie, acostó a ambos en su cama y pronto los dos dormían, Harry ocasionalmente daba pequeños suspiros, Regulus salió a hablar con su niñera Katherine y le dijo que había encontrado a Harry pero este no quería ser molestado y ambos niños estaban dormidos, ella le dijo que no había problema se lo haría saber a Sirius y que el pequeño Draco Malfoy vendría a su habitación. Unos momentos después tocaron a la puerta.

\- Regulus hola

\- Hola Draco, ¿oye que dices si por fin te enseño a jugar ajedrez?

\- ¡Fantástico!

\- Shhh, no grites

\- ¿Quién está en tu cama?

\- Es un amigo y su hermanita, ¿recuerdas que tu padrino tiene también una ahijada?

\- Si lo recuerdo, dijo que algún día me llevaría a conocerla. ¿Es ella? ¿Porque están en tu cama?

\- Bueno están cansados y no debemos hacer mucho ruido, por eso jugaremos ajedrez

\- De acuerdo, aprendo rápido y sabes que te voy a ganar

* * *

_Jueves 5 de febrero 2009_

\- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Harry! – Draco entro a la habitación de Harry mientras este dormía

\- ¿Draco? ¿Qué pasa sabes qué hora es?

\- Si son las 6… pero de la tarde

\- Sabes que no dormí anoche por estar estudiando para mí examen de morfofisiología I, déjame dormir

\- No, necesito contarte algo importante, por favor escúchame y juro que te dejare dormir

\- Bien dilo rápido

\- ¿Recuerdas a la chica de la que te hable el trimestre pasado?

\- Si la del cabello chino esponjoso, y has estado saliendo con ella ¿Ahora qué con ella?

\- ¡Si Hermione! Bueno hoy fuimos a comer en la cafetería de la escuela y después fuimos a la biblioteca ambos teníamos que sacar unos libros, nos quedamos a estudiar y cuando ya era hora de irnos le invite un café y le pedí ser mi novia y ¡ELLA DIJO QUE SI! ¿Lo puedes creer? – Draco abrazo a Harry y este solo sonrió y con los ojos más cerrados que abiertos

\- Muchas felicidades, ya tienes pareja para san Valentín

\- ¡Lo sé! Esto me hace muy feliz, bueno ya te conté y me alegra que estés de acuerdo

\- Si tú eres feliz yo también, y si me consigues a su guapo amigo estaré aún más feliz

\- Ugh yo no sé qué le vez a Zabini

\- Tiene lo suyo, además solo es atracción relájate, eres un amigo muy celoso

\- Solo te cuido, tu cerebro siempre está metido en la escuela y atrofiado en lo demás

\- ¡Oye! – Harry golpeo en el hombro a Draco

\- Calma, no arruines la mercancía que ya tiene dueña

\- Ya me contaste, ¿puedes por favor salir de mi habitación y dejarme dormir?

\- ¡Harry! Oh hola Draco, te hacia metido en la biblioteca hasta tarde

\- ¿Hoy es el día de no dejar dormir a Harry?

\- Cálmate hermanito, vengo a pedirte un favor, me acompañarías mañana a comprar ropa

\- No

\- ¡Ahhhh! ¿Por qué no? será divertido solo quiero unos vestidos

\- Te tardas mucho, no te llevare

\- Vamos Harry, salgamos los tres, desde que entramos a la universidad ya no pasamos tiempo juntos y apenas vamos en nuestro segundo trimestre. Aprovechemos un poco ahora que estamos en "lo relativamente fácil"

\- Si, lo dice el estudiante de Administración, pero yo estudio medicina, debo leer más cosas que tu

\- Hemos hablado de esto muchas veces, cada carrera tiene su nivel de dificultad, no menosprecies las demás carreras

\- No menosprecio las otras carreras, te menosprecio a ti – Lo dijo en tono de broma – No sé cómo sacas tan buenas calificaciones si no estudias tanto como yo

\- Lo que sea, salgamos mañana, incluso invitaremos a Regulus, acaba de cumplir 24 y no lo celebramos a lo grande

\- Siiiiiii vamos Harry, será divertido además es viernes, podemos dejar el estudio para el sábado y domingo

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ahora salgan de mi habitación y déjenme dormir por favor – Draco choco la mano con Euphemia con complicidad mientras Harry solo reía y negaba con la cabeza, ambos salieron de la habitación y apagaron la luz del cuarto. Harry solo escucho un poco a lo lejos

\- Hoy voy a hacer Hot Cakes

\- Oh que rico, hoy vendrá mi padrino ¿verdad Draco?

\- Si, y también es mi padrino, Sirius me mando un texto diciendo que llegaría un poco tarde, pero supongo que llegaran al mismo tiempo. Oye has crecido mucho para tener 12 años

\- Este año cumplo 13…

Harry dio un pequeño suspiro y finalmente se durmió.


	2. Una infancia bonita I

_Domingo 28 de octubre 1997_

Draco, Harry y la pequeña Euphemia jugaban en la sala de los Malfoy mientras ellos los vigilaban.¿

—A qué hora dijiste que llegarían?

—No deben de tardar, apenas es medio día—Se escuchó como tocaban el timbre —Lo vez, ahí están, son muy puntuales— Narcissa se puso de pie y camino a la entrada a recibir a sus invitados—Esme y Carlisle Cullen ¿cómo han estado?

—Narcissa, que placer volver a verte

—Hermosa como siempre Cissy

—Bueno pasen, hola mis pequeños niños, adelante, Draco está jugando con unos amiguitos en la sala

Todos pasaron a la estancia, en un pequeño comedor junto a la sala se instalaron los adultos a conversar sobre los últimos pero trágicos acontecimientos, mientras los hermanos Cullen eran presentados por Draco a los hermanos Potter.

—Una verdadera tragedia lo que les paso a los Potter

—Así es, pero aún más lo que está pasando mi primo Sirius Black y el mejor amigo de Lily Potter, Severus Snape

—Yo no estoy enterado de esto como Esme, no quiso contarme detalles para evitar alguna indiscreción

—Bueno Carlisle, Narcissa no quiere contar mucho, pero ustedes son amigos muy cercanos. Al parecer los Potter dejaron la custodia de sus hijos en manos de sus respectivos padrinos con la condición que ellos se mudarían a la casa junto a los niños, de esta forma evitarían un cambio drástico en la vida de los pequeños, pero como sabes los Potter tenían un pequeño capital y la hermana de Lily está peleando por la custodia, nosotros sospechamos que es por el dinero y la casa

—Bueno ustedes los conocieron mejor, pero viendo cómo se están comportando creo que es bastante razonable el que llegaran a esas conclusiones. Pero dejaron todo en testamento y papeles oficiales ¿no? es poco probable que ganen la demanda

—Carlisle tiene razón, pero supongo que en estos momentos están en tribunales

—Así es, ambos están ahora en eso, y como en estos momentos son los tutores legales hasta que se gane la demanda, pusieron a los niños bajo nuestro cuidado mientras ambos están en ello

—Bueno lo importante ahora es mantener lejos a los niños de todo los problemas de los adultos y aplaudo que se los dejaran a ambos, además de que Draco tendrá con quien jugar

—Así es Esme, y con tus niños de visita, Harry que es el mayor estará con su mente ocupada

—¿Y cuánto tiempo se quedaran con ustedes?

—Nos pidieron quedarnos con ellos toda la semana, no es ningún problema por supuesto, salvo para Narcissa que debe estar con ellos todo el día

—Para mí no es ninguna molestia, lo sabes Lucius Todos rieron por la pequeña broma que quito un poco la tensión del ambiente

—Podría venir a ayudarte junto con mis niños

—Esme olvidas que los niños deben ir a la escuela

—Bueno puedo venir después de clases

—Sería un placer que vinieran Esme, tengo suerte que Draco y Harry estén en la misma escuela, aunque en diferentes grupos

—Bueno entonces vendré después el colegio o antes para ayudarte con la pequeña bebé ¿Cómo se llama?

—Euphemia, como la mamá de James

—¿Porque no les dieron al custodia a los abuelos?

—Porque los padres de James murieron hace dos años más o menos y los padres de Lily murieron hace ya unos diez años aproximadamente, Carlisle

—Una disculpa por la pregunta tan inoportuna

—No te preocupes amigo, es normal que pregunten ustedes no los conocían, pero como les dije les hablamos de todo esto, porque son nuestros amigos y sabemos que no tienen malas intenciones y te agradezco mucho Esme que quieras venir a ayudar a mi esposa, el perder a nuestros amigos, ver la situación en la que están pasando los otros por la custodia de los niños e intentar consolar a los niños cuando despiertan por las noches clamando por sus padres es bastante duro. Agradezco su visita

—Lucius no debes agradecer para eso estamos. Bueno hablemos de otras cosas, ¿qué vamos a hacer para comer? Esme me sugirió que llevaramos a los niños a algún restaurante infantil

—Conozco uno muy bueno que tiene juegos y una especie de laberinto que recorre paredes y el techo, es bastante entretenido

—Suena bastante bien, aunque es domingo y habrá mucha gente

—Lucius no seas tan quejoso, reprime un poco tus malestares, es por los niños

—Carlisle, llevarte a ti ya es llevar 7 niños en lugar de 6 Volvieron a reír y Carlisle hizo una especie de puchero reprimido

—Bueno disculpame por querer sacar mi niño interno de vez en cuando

—Carlisle es difícil defenderte en ese aspecto pero tú quieres sacar tu niño interior cada 5 minutos

—Bueno, ¿iremos o no? ¡Oye Esme! ¿Y tú porque no me defiendes?

—Como lo dijo Narcissa es difícil defenderte en ese aspecto, sigamos hablando de otras cosas, y en un rato preparamos a los niños y nos vamos en ambos vehículos

—Me parece buen plan, sigan hablando con Lucius y yo iré a dormir a Mía

—¿A quién?

—Es un pequeño diminutivo para Euphemia, así le decía Lily y aunque a mí no me gusta usar diminutivos, lo hago porque así le decía su mamá

—Cierto, estaba un poco distraída, te acompaño hace tanto que no estoy con un bebé

—Hace apenas cuatro años querida

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

¯Hola Draco ¿cómo estás? —Harry rápidamente al ver a tres niños acercarse a Draco, se apartó y agarro a su hermanita la cual, aunque feliz, lo abrazo, vio como los niños se saludaban y Draco les dijo algo y se acercó a Harry

—Harry, Mía, permítanme presentarlos, ellos son Edward y Cedric, son gemelos y tienen nuestras misma edad, ella es Rosalie Lillian y tiene 5 años, son los Cullen— Volteo a ver a los tres niños Cullen y dijo —Él es Harry y Euphemia Potter, Harry como ya escucharon tiene siete años y Euphemia en unas semanas cumplirá un año, le decimos Mía de cariño— Harry solo dijo un tímido "hola"

—Hola Harry, me gustan mucho tus ojos soy Cedric

—Hola Harry, mucho gusto en conocerte soy Edward, puedes diferenciarnos porque yo soy más guapo

—Eso no es cierto Harry, yo soy el más guapo

—Hola Hady, soy douse… Rrrose… ¡Rose! Aún tengo problemas de ponunciación me pasa cuando estoy nerviosa, ¿te gustaría dibujar conmigo? Soy muy buena dibujando— Rose jalo a Harry junto con su hermanita a una pequeña mesita que tenía hojas y crayones toda la sala parecía un kínder mientras los gemelos discutían, Draco iba por bebidas y galletas a la cocina, por suerte estaba ahí Diana el ama de llaves, pidió las cosas y fue ayudado por esta a llevar todo a la mesa de centro de la sala, pronto todos estaban ahí comiendo galletas con chocolate y cuando ya estaban terminando con la leche y las galletas ya se habían terminado, Draco se dirigió a Harry

—Oye Harry ¿me harías un favor? ¿Podrías subir por los cubos de madera y los cubos de construcción? Yo vigilare a Mía

—Claro, en un momento regreso —Se puso de pie y cuando Draco escucho los pasos en las escaleras se dirigió a todos

—Chicos necesito pedirles un favor, no pregunten a Harry sobre sus padres

—¿Porque? ¿Se escaparon de casa y por eso viven aquí?

—No seas tonto Cedric—le dijo su gemelo

—No, no paso eso, pero sus papás murieron hace unos días y él se pone triste cuando los mencionan

—Tranquilo Draco nadie dirá nada ¿Verdad Rose?

—Yo soy una tumba, una linda y calladita tumba

—Bueno aclarado el punto iré con Harry a ayudarle con los cubos, tú tienes muchos Draco y el pobre no va a poder con todos

—Uuuuuuy a alguien le gusta el niño nuevo—volvió a decirle Edward

—No me gusta el niño nuevo

—Yo digo que si te gusta

—Malos hermanos —Les mostro su lengua y se fue corriendo hacia las escaleras, todos comenzaron a reír y Mía al ver que todos reían también comenzó a reír y aplaudir

—Draco, ¿dónde están Cedric y Harry?

—Subieron por unos bloques de construcción y los cubos de madera para Mía mamá

—Bueno subiere a decirles que ya no bajen juguetes para Mía, me la llevare porque debe dormir— la levanto del suelo— No se ensucien mucho porque saldremos a comer en un rato

—Si señora Malfoy— Dijeron los Cullen

—Si mamá

—No quiero que molesten mucho a Harry niños, sé que serán niños buenos con él

—Si mamá —Volvieron a decir a coro los dos niños Cullen.

Una vez que ambas señoras desaparecieron unos minutos después bajaban dos niños con dos cajas de cubos de construcción y se pusieron a realizar castillos, edificios, puentes. Platicaban sobre sus materias favoritas, sus profesores favoritos, los programas de televisión que veían siempre y Rose se quedó dormida en el sofá, Harry fue con la señora Cullen a decirle que su niña se había quedado dormida, regreso con una cobija para taparla y siguió jugando con los demás. Un rato después, ambas pequeñas eran despertadas y los Cullen subían a una camioneta y los demás subían a un automóvil para irse al lugar donde comerían.

* * *

Hola a todos. Espero que les gustara este capítulo, aunque es cortito.

Déjenme algún comentario por favor, es muy gratificante poder leerlos y me ayuda mucho.

Gracias y nos leemos el próximo sábado a esta misma hora.

Saludos.


	3. Una infancia bonita II

_Sábado 20 de noviembre 2004_

Toda la casa de Grimmauld Place, donde vivían los niños (aunque uno de ellos ya no tan niño) Potter, se encontraba llena de globos color rosa, morados, blancos y uno que otro azul pastel, había niños y niñas corriendo por todos lados, juegos inflables y un payaso dando un espectáculo para los que se quedaban quietos sentados en el pasto. Varios empleados veinteañeros, contratados para ese tipo de eventos, cuidaban de todos los niños, así como de las actividades, mesas me bocadillos y el área donde una chica pintaba la cara de los niños.

– Black, definitivamente esto fue una mala idea – Decía Severus mientras ambos estaban en la sala

– Severus deja de quejarte, la pequeña Mía se merecía una fiesta de cumpleaños, la aplazaste por mucho tiempo, ayer cumplió ocho años, no es tan malo

– La casa está llena de niños gritones por todos lados

– Insisto que no es tan malo, en un rato llegarán Draco y los Cullen, creo que también invitaron a un niño llamado Ronald Weasley

– Si, se quién es, Harry lo conoció este año en la escuela, al parecer vive con 5 hermanos mayores. Han vivido en internados por años, sus padres viajaban mucho, no sé porque circunstancias decidieron dedicarse por fin a su casa y pasar tiempo con sus hijos, en mi opinión es demasiado tarde ya que su hijo mayor ya tiene creo 22 o 23 años y está a punto de graduarse de Zoólogo.

– Bueno supongo que nunca es demasiado tarde, aunque sí que suena un poco feo que se hayan criado de esa manera, supongo que al menos la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿es buen niño? ¿Lo conoces?

– Si, Harry lo invito a cenar hace unas noches, vino junto con su hermano Charlie, es el mayor y él es el que cuida de sus hermanos, según Ronald todos lo respetan mucho, a pesar de que se ve bastante "callejero" se preocupa por ellos, ya sabes, por falta de atención paternal. No dudo que el también venga hoy.

– Bueno si tienes razón, en fin

– Y a todo esto ¿tú que haces aquí? Es mi mitad de año de estar con ellos

– ¡Oye! Es injusto que en tu mitad estén sus cumpleaños, ya habíamos hablado de esto, me veras aquí sus cumpleaños siempre

– Ya lo sé, perro apestoso

– ¡Hey! Que sea un mujeriego no me hace un perro y mucho menos apestoso

– Tranquilo Black, creí que aguantarías una pequeña broma – Pronto ambos hombres reían sin parar – ¿No traerás a nadie esta vez?

– ¿Cuando he traído a alguien? Quedamos en que todas mis locas aventuras se quedarían en tu mitad de año de custodia, para que los niños no vieran malos ejemplos.

– Lo sé, pero es divertido hacerte burla sobre ello

– ¿Y tú? Creí que ibas enserio con esta chica Irina Denali

– No, demasiado estirada, posesiva e interesada

– ¿No quería estar con los niños verdad?

– No

– Entiendo

– Pero a mí no me molesta, los niños son mi vida, y sin ellos no veo otra cosa más

– Te entiendo, me siento igual – siguieron conversando sobre donde pasarían las festividades ese año, cuando aparecieron los invitados de Harry los cuales tenían claras intenciones de ir a su habitación – Harry habíamos quedado en algo ¿recuerdas?

– Sirius, por favor, solo hay juegos infantiles afuera. Tío Sev, por favor

– No Harry, lo prometiste, además no es necesario que jueguen lo que hay afuera, pasa un rato con tu hermana

– Esta bien – Harry fue afuera y lo siguieron Draco, los gemelos Cedric y Edward, Ronald y los hermanos gemelos de Ronald, Fred y George, Rosalie de 12 años, ya se había ido corriendo hacia el patio trasero en busca de su "hermana perdida" y aunque tenía 12 años seguía jugando felizmente con ella.

– Buenas tardes señor Snape ¿puedo quedarme aquí? definitivamente yo si estoy muy grande para salir ahí afuera – Charlie lucia pantalones de mezclilla rotos a lo largo de las piernas, botas militares negras con las agujetas sueltas, una playera con manchas de colores y un chaleco de tela holgada color negro, llevaba su cabello pelirrojo largo sujetado en una coleta baja, llevaba al menos 5 anillos repartidos en las manos.

– Por supuesto se bienvenido, te presento a Sirius Black, es el padrino de Harry y también su otro tutor

– Un gusto señor Black

– ¡Ugh! Por favor, solo llámanos Sirius y Severus, creo que nos estaremos viendo con bastante frecuencia y me haces sentir viejo ¿Cuántos años tienes? Severus me contó que estas a punto de graduarte de Zoólogo

– Esta bien Sirius, de hecho ya me gradué, estoy haciendo mi servicio social por las mañanas y mis practicas finales por las tardes, para ya sacar mi título y cédula profesional. Y estoy a punto de cumplir 24 años el 12 de diciembre, me tarde un poco más de lo normal en terminar mis estudios

– ¿Por qué paso eso? – había dicho Severus

– No quiero que tengan algún mal concepto de mí, tan solo que tenía que cuidar a mis hermanos, cuando comencé la universidad, mis padres decidieron que era hora de que todos nos quedáramos en casa y nos sacaron del internado, así que dividía mi tiempo en cuidarlos y mis estudios, teníamos niñera y sirvienta pero es diferente. Por eso vengo con ellos ahora, y una disculpa haber traído a los gemelos, pero no quisieron quedarse en casa y son bastante allegados con Ron y les agrado bastante Harry en la escuela. Severus me causaste mucha confianza pero no puedo evitar preocuparme y acompañarlos.

– ¿Y tus otros hermanos? ¿Por qué no los trajiste? – Charlie solo rió

– Bueno no estaban muy entusiasmados con la idea de venir a la fiesta de una niña de ocho años y se quedaron en casa a hacer tareas y labores domesticas

– Pero tú me dijiste que tus padres habían vuelto a casa

– Si están más días, supongo que una semana al mes contaría como que están más tiempo. No me malinterpreten, son buenos padres pero un poco ausente, pero cuando estamos todos son los más amorosos, mamá da mini vacaciones a los empleados de la casa y prepara desayunos, almuerzos para llevar entre otras cosas y papá procura ayudarnos con nuestras tareas para luego jugar algún juego entre todos.

– Bueno no somos nadie para juzgar su estilo de vida, me caíste bien

– Gracias Sirius

* * *

– Vamos Harry, tienes que decirnos el gran secreto

– no es un secreto

– ¡Harry –había dicho George

– cuéntales ya! – Seguido de su hermano Fred

– Bien lo haré, es un pequeño secreto y como ustedes son de confianza lo haré. Yo… bueno… – paso saliva solo para saber si se le quitaba el nudo de la garganta, pero no funciono del todo – Soy gay, me… me gustan los hombres – Harry había tenido la mirada baja y la subió para ver a sus amigos, secretamente uno de los gemelos se alegró por escuchar esa confesión. Todos comenzaron a reír y comenzaron a abrazarlo y golpearlo

– Vamos Harry, no era tan secreto, es como si yo dijera que soy bisexual, que me gustan las chicas y los chicos, mejor vamos a jugar a la baraja española, no tengo ganas de jugar póker

– Es porque el póker es solo para gente culta Draco

– Mejor callate, que no quieres jugar a la baraja española solo porqué siempre pierdes Edward

– Yo no pierdo, ustedes hacen trampa

Todos se sentaron en un lugar un poco apartado de tanto bullicio y cada uno de los gemelos se sentó junto a Harry, por alguna extraña razón encontraban divertido cuidar de él.

– Oye Harry, ¿entonces te gustan los hombres?

– Harry, ven acompañame con mi hermano Charlie, se quedó con nuestro dinero y lo necesitamos para apostar

– Si, está bien. Ya regreso Cedric – Ambos se levantaron y ya de pie, Fred volteo a ver a Cedric y le mostro su lengua mientras le guiñaba el ojo, en un claro gesto de reto, mientras Cedric susurraba

– ¿Quieres jugar? Vamos a jugar entonces

* * *

– ¡Lo juro! Cuando uno de mis compañeros estuvo en el parto de una cebra se desmayó, al siguiente semestre se cambió de carrera – Los tres hombres no paraban de reír por todas las anécdotas que contaba Charlie

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso Charlie?

– O no es nada, contaba la historia del parto de la cebra

– Esa es buenísima, ¿ya les contaste de la vez que tuviste que cuidar de bebés canguros?

– La había olvidado, se las contare pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Vine a buscar dinero

– ¿Para qué quieres dinero?

– No es para nada, solo jugaremos baraja española y queremos apostar

– No pueden apostar y lo sabes

– Vamos Charlie, no lo vamos a perder, al contrario aumentaremos nuestro capital

– Apuesten con semillas

– Charlie no seas así, es el cumpleaños de Harry, mira su carita – Fred había tomado de los hombros a Harry y había puesto su cara junto a la de él, para hacer lo que él creía una cara tierna, pero Harry solo lo miraba con cara de "estás loco"

– No es el cumpleaños de Harry si no de su hermana, ahora vete y apuesten con semillas, no les daré dinero

– Bien ya verás que cuando ganemos todas las semillas te vas a arrepentir – Fred había jalado a Harry de regreso

– Asegurate de ganar todas, porque será lo que coman esta noche – A lo lejos, cerca de la cocina solo se había escuchado

– En eso te equivocas, porque a Percy le toca la cena y él cocina muy bien

– Vaya Charlie, me sorprende ese gran poder de mando que tienes

– No es tan difícil Severus, tuve que tomar el mando desde que tengo memoria, si no fuera por mí, mis hermanos estarían más locos de lo que ya están. Bueno ahora ustedes cuéntenme algo. ¿A que se dedican?

– Yo trabajo como escritos, tengo una imaginación bastante loca, y Severus es aburrido

– Callate Sirius, yo soy profesor de química en la universidad privada de Ingenieros

– ¡Wow! ¿Cómo no te conocí antes Severus?, pudiste haberme ayudado bastante en mi Tesis, bueno sigo en ese proceso todavía

– ¿Tienes problemas?

– Bueno, solo son detalles que no me cuadran con ciertos componentes

– Oh no, si van a hablar sobre química me voy, e iré a saltar en el inflable enorme que está afuera lo voy a explotar y será todo por su culpa

– Deja de quejarte Sirius, pero creo que es mejor dejar esta conversación para otro día, si quieres ayuda para tu tesis no dudes en venir, mi puerta siempre estará abierta. Vamos afuera, ya es hora de partir el pastel.

– Solo jugaba Severus, ven Charlie reunamos niños gritones para que canten "el cumpleaños feliz" a la princesa de esta casa – Los tres se pusieron de pie, para dirigirse al patio trasero

– ¿Disculpen, cuanto llevan de pareja? – Los susodichos se quedaron quietos y callados

– ¿No te escuche lo puedes repetir?

– Si, ¿cuánto llevan de pareja?

– Charlie, no somos pareja, compartimos la custodia de los niños pero nada más

– Entonces en algún momento fueron pareja

– No, tampoco, veras, nuestros mejores amigos si eran pareja, ellos eran los padres de Harry y de Euphemia, lamentablemente hace unos años fallecieron y nos cedieron la custodia compartida al ser sus padrinos, hubo un momento en el que la hermana de Lily (la madre de los niños) nos quiso quitar la custodia pero nosotros ganamos, gracias a que Severus tenía contactos con buenos abogados, pero no somos pareja ni nunca lo seremos, solo somos amigos

– Lo siento, es solo que parecen una pareja, una disculpa

– Tranquilo Charly, no es la primera vez que nos lo dicen, aunque claro siempre lo confunden por la custodia compartida, nunca nos lo habían dicho por cómo nos tratamos. Sirius creo que debes alejarte un tiempo de nosotros

– Severus ya se acerca navidad – Sirius seguía el juego de Severus al hacer un puchero bastante exagerado y eso quito la pequeña tensión incomoda y rieron todos. Para salir y partir el pastel.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo, una disculpa por la tardanza. Tuve una crisis emocional, aun no se quita pero debía escribirles. Gracias y por favor déjenme un comentario.

Espero les gustara este capítulo. Nos leemos el sábado


End file.
